


Why do you hate me?

by HighwayMitchell



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, EastEnders - Freeform, Gay, LGBT, Love, ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayMitchell/pseuds/HighwayMitchell
Summary: It was the day after the failed date, Lola had come to speak to callum and said it would be good for Ben to hear Callum calling the shots, so that’s exactly what Callum was going to do.





	Why do you hate me?

It was the day after the failed date, Lola had come to speak to callum and said it would be good for Ben to hear Callum calling the shots, so that’s exactly what Callum was going to do.

Callum walked along the market until he got to the square, looking around he saw Ben was locking the car lot.

If he didn’t ask now he wasn’t sure he would have the courage to do so again.

Once he reached Ben he called out his name, only Ben completely ignored him and walked straight past him.

“Ben.” Callum called out, again he was ignored so instead he walked up to Ben and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so that Ben had to look at Callum.

“Callum, if you don’t mind, I’m trying to go and have a drink with jay in the vic.” Ben stated with a stern tone to his voice as he turned to walk towards the pub once again.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Callum questioned loudly, making sure Ben was able to hear him but also wondering if Ben would either keep walking or give him a reason for what he did.

The question had stopped Ben in his tracks, as if he didn’t expect his coldness to come across that way.

He turned and walked back to Callum, now looking ashamed for making Callum feel this way.

Ben looked up at the older man “I don’t hate you Callum, come to think of it I don’t think I could ever hate you, I just don’t deserve someone as good as you but that doesn’t matter because you’ve just broken up with Whitney, you’re not ready for a new relationship so soon.” Ben said, voice soft as if he was talking to Lexi, with that said he was now walking towards the vic again.

He watched as Ben entered the vic doors and suddenly the door was closed and Ben was gone.

Callum sat on the bench in the middle of the square, head in his hands.

“Why is Ben making this so hard?” Callum thought to himself, head in his hands, until he heard a familiar voice “You taken my advice yet?” Callum looked up and Lola was standing there, towering over him with a huge smile on her face.

“I tried Lola but he ain’t having any of it, said I deserved someone good and I wasn’t ready because me and Whits just broken up.” Callum said, sounding as if he was about to burst into tears at any second.

Lola’s mood instantly dimmed, she opened her mouth “Callum please don’t give up on him, try again, I’ll even come with you if you want me to, where is he anyway?” Lola asked sounding sympathetic but also angry at Ben for pushing Callum away so much.

“He’s in the vic with Jay, they’re having a drink.” Callum told her, Lola stuck out her hand for Callum to hold “Come on then, what are you waiting for?” Lola told him.

Callum rose to his feet taking Lola’s hand in his “are you sure about this Lola?”

“Yes Callum, I know Ben inside out, you’ve just gotta be confident, show him that you’re ready.” Lola stated to him

A sudden confidence came over Callum, matter of fact he’d never felt so confident in his life.

“Right then, let’s do it.” Callum said to Lola walking hand in hand to the pub where Ben was.

Callum let go of Lola’s hand to open the door and walk inside, once inside Ben was right there, sitting with Jay, taking a drink of his pint as he looked up to see Callum had walked in, followed by Lola.

“Did you want something else callum? It’s just we’re trying to-“ Ben tried.

Callum cut Ben off “Listen Ben, I might be a-” now looking at Lola.

“Baby gay.” Lola whispered

“I might be a baby gay but I am a fully grown man and you don’t get to decide whether I’m ready or not.” Callum stated confidently whilst looking Ben in the eyes.

“Callum I don’t have time for this right now.” once again he was cut off by the man stood opposite him.

“Ben Mitchell will you go out with me?” Callum asked - Shock overcame Lola as she gasped, loved seeing the confident side to Callum - Ben looked at him, startled but with that signature cheeky grin he always had on his face but not knowing what to say, leaving a lengthy pause in the air.

“Oh for goodness sake Ben just go out with him will ya?” Jay told Ben.

“You still haven’t answered my question Ben.” Callum stated to Ben.

“Come to the bar.” Ben gestured towards the bar, Callum following him.

Ben rested one arm against the bar, Callum was stood upright opposite the smaller man.

Ben looked Callum in the eyes “I told you earlier, you deserve someone good, I’ll only mess you up and I really don’t want that.” the younger man pleaded.

Still seeming confident on the outside, but on the inside his heart beating like it was about to explode, Callum said “I decide who I deserve, you and me Ben, I wanna try, I am ready.” 

“If you’re truly ready” Ben looked around to the full pub before looking back at Callum “Kiss me” he said in an attempt to make Callum squirm and bottle it.

Instead Callum stood there looking confused as “What?” came out of his mouth.

“I said kiss me, if you’re ready then prove it.” pausing for a second “It’s now or never, just you kissing me, right here, in front of everyone.” Ben tells him, not expecting Callum to do it.

Callum stands for a second contemplating his next words “So, I kiss you, then what?” Callum asks him.

“Well, you kiss me and I’m yours and you’re mine.” Ben states to him hoping he doesn’t look like he wants Calkum too much.

With that Callum raises his hand to Bens cheek and pulls him closer, closing the gap between their lips.

But most importantly proving to Ben that he was ready and wanted him and only him.

Ben put his arm around Callum’s waist, getting more into the kiss with each second passing.

An excited shriek came from Lola, which alerted Mick.

“Go on, halfway son.” Mick cheered happily.

The rest of the punters in the vic notice what’s going on and and a few people start clapping until the whole pub is clapping and cheering for the two.

The two men pull away from eachother, Ben with the biggest smile on his face, Callum in shock that’s he’s just kissed a man in front of everyone he knew.

“So you really are ready? Ben asks.

“Looks like you’re mine and I’m yours now then.” Callum states.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
